


Suffered Dreams

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Brook Lynn searches for her love to no avail.
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Gia Campbell
Series: GH Slash Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Suffered Dreams

“She’s not here.”  
  
Brook’s visual scan ceased at his proclamation, “Is it that obvious?”  
  
“Mmm-hmm,” Lucas gave her a sideward grin, taking the empty bar stool beside her, “but, since we’re friends, I’ll give you another update. She hasn’t been here with anyone else.”  
  
“God,” Brook growled into her palms, “I screwed up everything.”  
  
“Been there.” Lucas signaled for two new drinks, “Accused Johnny of being interested in her when she took the case.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yep,” Lucas lifted his glass, sliding her the other, “Misery loves company, right?”  
  
“Cheers to that.”


End file.
